


The corruption of a youtuber

by silver87



Series: The corruption of a youtuber [1]
Category: Dodger - Fandom, brooke dodger lawson, brooke lawson - Fandom, brooke leight lawson
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver87/pseuds/silver87
Summary: A more lust filled Dodger story





	1. 1

The corruption of a youtuber

This is the tamed beginning. It will pick up speed as the story continue. Meaning the "corruption" and so forth will be on later chapters.

Remember that this is fiction and the real world does not work that way. She is married and if you are one of the weirdo that believe you have a shot or that she is secretly sending you messages please seek help now. The action starts on paragraph 7 for those who don't care about the story. 

 

You are at a gaming convention, walking around and exploring the different booths and games. As the day wines down, you go to a resto-bar next to your hotel and order food. As you dig in, you notice Dodger at the counter eating a bowl of ramen. Being a fan, you want to go and say hi but you decide against it when you notice the "Fuck off" face she is wearing. You finish your food and go back to your hotel room. 

About an hour passes and you hear a loud door closing and stomping in the adjoining room. You pay attention and hear muffled swearing. Thinking noting of it you decide to turn in for the night. You wake up in the middle of the night hearing shouting from the other room. Peeking at your phone you see that it is 3am. In a loud voice "It's fucking 3 in the morning shut the fuck up!" The voice from next door goes quiet and you fall back to sleep.

A few hours later your phone alarm wakes you up. Getting up and jumping in the shower trying to wake up before heading out for some much needed caffeine and food. You see a note posted on your door as you leave reading. Sorry for last night. The note boost your morale and you head of. After eating, you head back to the convention. You visit a few booths and got to a few panels. Sadly, Dodger's panel is cancelled. You decide to take that time to go eat. You finish the day by going in a bar. At 3 am and few beer too many later, it's time to call a cab back to your hotel. You get to your door and try to open it, steadying your head on it to keep you from stumbling. You finally get it open and stumble in. You take off your shirt and throw it on the floor. You notice the mini fridge is open but think nothing of it. You unzip your pants and throw them next to your shirt. Letting your body fall on the bed, a groan comes out from under the blanket, jerking you back to your feet and sobering you quick. You pull the blanket slowly and find a passed out Dodger wearing only a black bra in your bed. You poke her shoulder a few time trying to wake her up with no luck. Not sure on what to do or how she managed to end up here you look around. You find the adjoined room door open and realize she is the loud next door occupant. You close the door and cover her back up. You take your leave and go to the front desk. "How can I help you sir?" You smile. "I am going to need a cot and an extra blanket for room 302." She smiles back. It will be 54$ a night over." You nod." No problem." You get back to your room and set it up, taking a pillow from the bed and setting a waste basket next to Dodger's side of the bed. You try to get comfortable with no luck and fall asleep.

Early in the morning you are awoken by a loud scream. "What the fuck are you doing in my room! Get out! I am calling the cops!" Dodger is standing, trying unsuccessfully to cover herself with a sheet. "Were are my clothes! What did you do to me you perv!" You get up and with no words walk to the door connecting your 2 rooms and open it. With a scared look on her face she slowly walks towards it never leaving her eyes of you. Once next to you she gives the room a fleeting look and see her clothes on the floor, her purse on the bed and suit case next to it. Before she can cross towards her room, you extend an arm blocking her way. "Once you get dress, we need to talk." She nod shyly and you let her pass. As she gets ready, you start to clean up. You notice a bunch of little bottle of booze all around the bed. You pick it up, fold the cot and put some pants on. You hear a faint knock on the door. "Come in!" Dodger slowly opens the door and peek her head in. "Hey. Uhm can you tell me what happened last night?" You shrug and fiddle to find a shirt. "I don't know much. All I know is that when I showed up, you were passed out on my bed and I couldn't wake you up." She bows her head. "I am so sorry about that. I have been having a real hard time lately." You invite her to sit. "Want to talk about it?" She sits down. "Not really." You look at her. " Well I am sorry that life is thought right now but I need to ask you to pay for the cot and booze you took from my fridge. I can't really afford an extra 200$ bill right now." She smiles. "You know what. I have been a pain in your ass for the past 2 days." She picks up the phone and calls reception. "Yes...This is room 304... yes I would like to pay for the full stay of room 302... my card last 4 number are 3654... thanks." She hangs up. "That is the least I can do. You are not staying here for the next month are you?" You chuckle. "Nope. I am leaving tomorrow." She nods. "Well, now that I have a few extra bucks, can I invite you to breakfast?" She gets up and think about it for a few second. "Sure why not."

Sitting down to eat, you look at Dodger holding her head and sipping on her coffee. She looks up. "By the way I wanted to tank you." Seeing the question mark on your face prompts her to elaborate. "For being a gentlemen last night and not taking advantage of me being passed out." You smile. "I would never, no matter how tempted I was." You catch a blush creeping up her cheek. She clears her throat and changes the subject right away. "So, what do you do..." You have a pleasant conversation before parting ways after your meal. 

You spend your final day at the convention thinking about her half naked body passed out on your bed keeping you distracted. You get back to your room after dinner and open your laptop. Doing the usual wile lying on your bed. Around 8 at night you hear a knock at the door. Grunting as you get up, you open the door to see no one there. By the time you jump back on your bed you hear it again. Hurrying up to the door, you curse when you open it to find no one again. You close the door and wait for a few second before hearing it again. You realise that it was knocking at the adjoining room. You open it to find Dodger making puppy eyes. "Want to have a drink?" She shakes a bottle of rum. You back up a step, letting her in. She sits on the bed and ask for glasses. You sit next to her and start having light conversation. As the time goes on, you play a drinking game. By 10pm you are both pretty drunk and she yet again, passes out on your bed. You take her shoes off and put the blanket on her. Feeling wired you get back to your laptop and find a rabbit hole to fall into to pass the time until you can go to sleep. 

About half an hour passes by before Dodger shifts around and wraps herself around your body. Her small leg is across your waist, her arm is on your stomach and her head is on your chest. The heat from her body and the smell of her hair makes your heart skip a beat and you feel your cock pushing against your jeans. She moves slightly up in her sleep and you are suddenly aware that your arm is between her breast and her warm breathing is on your neck. You sight loudly and mumble. "Well I am never going to sleep." Looking at the huge bulge in your pants with exasperation. You feel her leg move on top of it, pinning your bone between her inner thigh and your stomach. With all your might, you suppress the urge to grind some semblance of pleasure out of the situation. More than an hour passes and in your entire life, you can not recall having an erection this hard for so long. You close your eyes and try to force sleep to take you away from this torture. 

The tiniest of moans escapes Dodgers lips as she squeezes you tight and half grinds her petite body closer. You feel her hand move on your mid section as if she was petting you. Trying to find a way to liberate yourself from her entanglement, you feel her warm and humid mouth take a nibble at your neck. You open your eyes just in time to see her lips attack yours. With no words, her tongue begins to massage yours after invading your mouth. Her fingers tracing your shaft on top of the jeans. You give in and grab her by the back of her neck and continue to kiss her passionately, wile brushing her cheek with your thumb. She shifts herself and straddles your waist. Dodger slightly grinds her wide hips on top of you. After an hour of anticipation, you feel like you are about to explode already. Not wanting to waist the moment, you lift your lower body high enough to switch side with her. Now under you, you quickly remove your shirt and watch as she does the same. Taking in the sights of her small boobs snug in the black sport bra before bending down and kissing her. With one hand, you undo her jeans and with her help, fight to take them off, never leaving her lips. 

To your surprise, she is wearing men's black boxer shorts. You slowly peal them off as you kiss her neck, going down to her collar bone. You continue to her sternum and lick down her stomach, ending with an open kiss on her stubble pubis. She lifts her hips slightly to present her pink glistening lower lips. You take a playful bite at her inner thigh before taking long laps at the outside of her outer lips. Dodger grunt loudly and takes a strong grip at your head guiding you to her warm opening. You take a long, very slow lick, letting every nerves from her inner lips feel your moist tongue. You pull her clit in with your lips before tracing your tongue back down. You enter her the best you can with your tongue tasting her before going back to her clit. As you continue to switch between her lips and her clit, Dodger's hand left your head and are now grasping at the bed sheets. Her legs tightens and loosens at an irregular pace. Low whining moans escapes her lips as she bites down on the fabric of the pillow case. Slowly, you penetrate her warm tunnel with two fingers and begin to massage upward. As you feel her whole body start to tense, you begin to lick her clit as fast as you can. A long continuous moan echoes as her upper body shoots up and her pussy lips clamp down on your fingers. You don't slow down until she goes limp. Beads of sweat start to appear on her forehead as she tries to catch her breath. You slowly remove your fingers and lap her red pussy slowly, enjoying every jolt of pleasure you are sending her. You spend the next five minutes periodically licking her juices until she gives you a long satisfying sigh. 

You quickly remove your jeans and boxer before climbing back up to her. You kiss her deeply, letting her taste her juices from your over worked tongue. As you feel new life coming from the previously exhausted Dodger, you begin to push the head of your cock on her entrance. With little to no effort, you squeeze trough her pussy lips. Her walls sucking your rod in as you push. Feeling every juicy ridges of her tunnel snug your cock as you hilt yourself in. You lay still for a moment, taking in the blissful pleasure of her body. You pull out a few inches and then push back in. You repeat a few time to make sure that her body is used to your length and girth. Once satisfied, you begin to ram into her at a steady pace. With one hand on her hip and the other next to her head, you begin to speed up, exploring the entirety of her tunnel with your meat. Her moans increase in volume as her hands are clawing at your back and her thighs are tightening around your waist. Her pussy quivers around your cock, almost vibrating, and a small gush hits your crotch. Dodger is biting your arm as her face and neck turn bright red. "Nghhhaaa!" is all that comes out of her as she pulls you in closer. You manage one long stroke before unloading deep inside her womb. Each throb of your cock brings in an other spurt of thick cum, coating her vaginal walls white. As the last drop is milked out of your rod, she kisses you, pulling your full weight on top of her. After a few minutes of making out, you slowly pull out and fall next to her. The smell of sex and sweat fills the room. Dodger gets up and runs to the bathroom. Plunging two fingers in her twat, over the toilet, to let most of your cum drip out. By the time she comes back in the room, you are fast asleep.

You wake up the next morning alone. You go check the adjoining room and find it empty. A little sad about it, you shrug and start packing. You find a note on the dresser.  
I had a blast. Thx for the fun time. Call me sometime if you are in LA (xxx) xxx-xxxx and maybe we could do something. Bye!  
You smile and go to the airport. Once you arrive at LAX, you get a cab and go home.

To be continued.

 

Been a little wile. Had stuff going on in my life. It should really not be that long until next chapter but I can't go as fast as the last story either. Feedback always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

You have been home for a few weeks now. Not wanting to seem eager, you don't call and keep going with your normal life. After a long day at work, you shower, eat and settle down on your bed with your laptop. This has become your routine and almost daily, you watch Dodger's stream. Within seconds, you are rock hard. You rub one off and go to bed. Dreams of your night together has also becomes part of your routine. As morning rise, wanting to revisit that experience, you decide to send her a text. Hey. 

How is it going?   
Who is this?   
We had a fun encounter a few weeks back at the convention.   
You need to be a little more specific.   
Feeling a little insulted you don't respond right away. Not knowing what to say.  
Dude I was kidding. How are you?  
You had me. I had no clue what the appropriate respond was. I am fine. Just busy.   
So what have you been up to?  
Not much. Working, living, watching your stream with all sorts of ideal in my head. You know the usual.  
Hummm? What do you have in mind?  
IDK. Maybe showing up, bending you over and have my way with you and then leave with out a word.  
...  
To far?  
Idk. Could be fun. What else would you do?  
... 

You keep talking dirty for about half an hour. You imagine Dodger plunging her fingers in her wet slit wile on the phone with you. Her small digits ploughing her pussy until she can't handle it anymore. Her juices leaking out of her, dripping down her thighs.

I need to go. I am streaming soon. Will enjoy the though of you watching.  
Will do. Give yourself a few rubs under the desk as you welcome me in the cat gang.  
... I got to go. Talk to you later.

You watch her stream and during the pre show talking time, you sub and watch as she tanks you for joining the cat gang. A sly smile crosses her face and you see her hand go down under her desk for a few second. You send her a text with only an eggplant. She giggles and goes on with her stream.

For the next few days, you have lengthy text with her daily. Always starting innocent and ending up dirty. You finally tell her that you live in LA and that you really wanted to see her again. She sends you her address and you make plans for the next evening. The anticipation keeps you up most of the night.

You ring the door bell. A few seconds later the tiny Dodger opens up. She is wearing a baggy T-shirt and her star leggings. "Hey!" She jumps on you, locking her knees around your waist and kisses you with intent. Slightly parting your lips to let her tongue in, tasting the fresh mint that is invading your mouth. You walk in, closing the door with your foot. You grab her thick ass with both hand and slowly make your way to the wall on the opposite side of the front door. 

You force her to the wall roughly. She yelp at the surprisingly hard way her back hits the equally hard surface. As she returns to kissing you, you force your body closer between her thighs. You notice the patio door and open it. "Hmmm, what are you doing?" With no words, you walk out on the balcony and get her off your waist. Now standing in front of you, you turn her around and bend her over the railing. You pull down her leggings just bellow her perfect butt and undo your jeans. You give her a decent smack on each cheeks, giving them a nice shade of pink before spreading them with both hands, giving you the perfect view of her open pussy. "Dude, the neighbours will see us." Still not responding, you rub the head of your cock on her entrance. "Seriously! NGHHHAA!" You sheet your entire length in her moist cunt. The internal walls gripping you like a vice. You stand still a few moment. Dodger seems to decide if she wants to fight you off or submit. "Fuck it! Fuck me!" You grab her hips and begin to saw back and forth. With in seconds, Dodger seems to forget that she is outside and moans loudly. You bring her head up just enough to pull her shirt off before bending her down again. As your thrust intensify, you play with her small mounds. Rolling her nipples between your fingers. You feel her warm tunnel quiver around your dick and a few second later, her whole body shake wile a continuous and loud moan escape her lips. Looking down, you see two passerby looking up at Dodger's face, contorted in pleasure. "Oh fuck, Oh fuck!" As she see's them a shiver runs down her spine that sparks a second orgasm. Unable to control herself, she hugs the railing as hard as she can wile you keep pounding her, making the rail shake hard. With a final stroke, you push your cock as far inside Dodger as you can. Feeling the head of your rod kissing her cervix and unload your heavy balls. Every throb of your cock squeezing more cum pass her cervix, flooding her womb. 

Dodger is panting hard as you stay still for a few minutes. You feel your cum leak out of her around your cock. You pull out and put your pants back on, turn around and walk back in. A few second later, Dodger walks back in shame and maybe a little aroused. You can't tell and to the best of your knowledge, she can't either. You walk out of her place and close the door. "Whaa? Really!?" 

You walk back in a few minutes later with Chinese food that you had left in the car. A puzzled and frustrated face greets you. "Hey, I told you a few days ago that that's what I wanted to do." "Then why are you back." You smile. "I tough it would be funny to let you think I actually left right after." Her face still angry. "And you just assumed that I would still want you to stay after this." You get down on your knees in a joking way. "Well I was hoping." She breaths in deeply as she kicks your side. "There better be some G Tao chicken in there." A bright smile crosses you face as you stand up. 

As you eat Dodger finally brings it up. "I can't fucking believe that you fucked me on my balcony with people watching." You look at her. "But that was hot as fuck right." She shakes her head. "I can't belieeeeve." You smile. "Yea but...?" Shaking her head even harder. "So not the point." You grab her knee under the table. "I though it would be awesome. I never did this and I never came this hard. Worth it in my opinion." She lifts her small leg, rubbing her small feet against your calf and changes the subject.

Once done with the food, Dodger gets up and starts in on the dishes. You join her at the sink and grab her arms. "I got it." As she begins to protest, you slowly push her down to he knees. As her head meets up with your crotch, you undo your pants. She barely as the time to say "Again!?" before your gland pushes between her pillowy lips. She grunts before her head starts in a rhythmic bobbing . You clean the dishes as Dodger blows you, the taste of her juices and your cum still on your cock swirling in her mouth. As you put the last plate on the drying rack, you force your hips forward. Her head stuck between the drawers under the sink and your crotch, you slowly force your rod in her throat. To your surprise, she does not gag. You feel her throat constrict around your dick and her face turn red. She smack your leg a few time before you pull back. She cough a few time and gasp. A few strand of saliva still connects your slobbered covered dick with her reddening lips. She gasp a second time before you plunge right back in. You keep on abusing her throat for a few minutes. Pulling out every time Dodger slaps you to get some air. As you feel yourself close to climax, you pull out to let her take a deep breath before sinking back deep in her wet hole. You grab the sink hard, turning your knuckles white as you make your slimy deposit directly into her stomach. Dodger gags as your cum slides down her throat. As your cock throb with each reliving spurt, her throat spasm around, intensifying your orgasm. You pull out leaving only the tip resting on her tongue. She flicks the gland a few time and pulls it out with a hard POP. Dodger stands up, her face covered in drool and tears. She smiles. "I need to go wash my face." You kiss her fore head and she skips out of the kitchen. The rest of the night is spent watching a movie curled up on the couch. You are awakened by Dodger. She looks at you with smile. "You might as well stay the night." She guides you to the bedroom by the hand and you both settle on the bed falling asleep. 

You wake up in the middle of the night with a raging erection. You look to your left to see Dodger sound asleep. You slowly roll over on top of her and peel her PJ pants carefully. With a hand on both knees, you part her leg, revealing her still red pussy from the earlier abuse. With a hold on her hips, you lift her slightly and line yourself with her pink tunnel. You let a dribble of saliva fall on her clit. As it slide down around her sex, you spread it with the head of your cock. Satisfied, you slowly push in between her fold inch by inch until you are hilted deep inside her. Dodger squirms at the intrusion but remains asleep. Not moving, you brush her cheek with your hand. Whispering in her ear. "Humm, I love how tight you are." Dodger stirs a little, grinding her hips upward, getting your dick just a tad further in her. With sleep still in her eyes, she grabs your chin in between her finger and thumb and kisses you deeply. You grind your full body forward before thrusting your meaty tool in and out of her needy cunt. Before long, each pump rocks her whole body, making her perky tits bounce to the rhythm. Probing her depth with force, Dodger's body tenses and her knees grab your waist like a vice. Her hand claw at the bed sheets and her head sinks in the pillow. Her deafening moaning pierces your ears as her orgasm reaches its peak. Her walls squeezing the life out of your cock. Not able to hold it in any longer, you pull out just in time to let your throbbing cock spit it's creamy load on her pussy. Big globes of slimy white cum falling on her sex, coating her clit and lips with a few stray strand crossing from her pubis to her navel. You crash on the bed next to her. "God dam. I can't get enough of this." She smiles and begins to rub her cum covered clit. "I am not hating it either." She wraps her body to yours and within minutes you both fall into a deep and satisfying sleep.


End file.
